Naruto Marked
by lots-shadow
Summary: What happens when Naruto had received the curse mark instead of sasuke how will that change him and how will it change the future of Konoha will he give in to his deep seeded anger of fight the mark Mfor language,fights,maybe lemon
1. Chapter 1

hey out there this is my first fan-fic hope it comes out good will try to uploud new chapter every week if i can in not sorry plase review

**I DONT OWN Naruto.**

Chapter One

The loud explosion was only muffled by the sound of blood flying in every direction and pieces of meat, skin, bone, and internal organs falling to the ground with a wet thudding sound. Dozens of pops could be heard as the many shadow clones disappeared, leaving the original bloody Naruto behind.

"I'm going to be Hokage, so I can't get eaten by something like you." he said to the massive dead snake as he jumped in to the trees in search of Sakura and Sasuke.

Else were in the forest of death the other members of team 7 were having a much harder time than Naruto. It had started when the female grass-nin had shown up and started to attack them. First with a genjustu that showed them being killed now they were barely able to survive thanks to Sasuke's sharingan. Sasuke had thought him and sakura would be to get away after impaling the large snake with a barrage of kunai and shuriken. Those thoughts were quickly laid to rest as the grass-nin appeared out from thing in the snake.

"Little pray like you Sasuke-kun; should be trying much harder to get way from a predator like me." Said the grass-nin as she takes off bolting up a tree, her body lengthening and coiling around the tree like a snakes halfway up the tree however she was stopped by some kunai and shuriken hitting the tree.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I forgot the password!" shouted Naruto as he stood high above them on a tree branch surveying the area below. Sakura looked pretty shaken up, but it was Sasuke who was worse for wear.

"Looks like you were able to beat my snake after all Naruto-kun." Said the grass-nin as she looking up at the orange clad blonde boy.

"Naruto she's way out of our league, run quick and get some help she's too strong for you." Sasuke shouted up at his team mate hoping he would listen for once and get help.

"Shadow clone-justu; run get help, GO!" Naruto shouted at his five different copies as they jumped off in to the forest.

"Ku-Ku-Ku by the time help comes I'll be long gone and you'll be dead." Said the grass-nin as she laughs at Naruto's attempted to call for help. Losing his temper Naruto ran at the grass-nin kunai at hand

"No! You ideate! Run way!" shouted Sasuke, but it was too late as the grass-nin unleashed another attack.

"Summoning justu." She called out as enormous tan snake appeared from a large white cloud. With a quick swipe of its tail, Naruto was sent crashing through several trees. Until final coming to as stop with a loud thud as he spat out blood.

"NARUTO!" both sasuke and sakura called out. Before he had time to recover from the hit the snake was already descending on him.

"Ku-ku-ku… this is it Naruto-kun" said the grass-nin standing atop the snakes head. Just as the snake was about to bit down however, several kunai had shoot right in to its left eye, and a large fire ball was flying towards the grass-nin. Quickly jumping out of the way the grass-nin avoided any damage but the snake had puffed out of existences.

"Ku-ku-ku… able to use the sharingan and preform just a high leave fire justu, you really are Itachi's brother."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sasuke.

"My name is Orochimaru, and I'll be seeing you again soon, if you want the power to kill your brother of course." Said the grass-nin as she ripped off you own face to reveal the pail white face of a man, and making a quick hand sign his neck had extended out and his head moved at great speed towards Sasuke's neck.

"SASUKE WATCH OUT!"

Naruto had taken a nasty his from the snake and though he was a goner till sasuke had stopped the snake and saved his life again, just like in the land of wave. He felt grateful, but weak at the same time. Why couldn't he be the one to save the day maybe then Sakura-chan would go out with him? But he had been save and no forgotten as Sasuke and the snake guy were talking. Then he felt it anger, he was being ignored just like the villagers ignore him. Getting up he was about to show that grass-nin that no one underestimates Naruto Uzumaki. That when he saw it the man was doing a hand sign preparing a justu, then looking over he saw that Sasuke wasn't moving . Adding chakra to his legs Naruto gave himself a boost of speed hoping to make it in time.

"SAUSKE WATCH OUT!" he shouted

…

Anko Mitarashi wasn't having a good day not one bit first she had finished all of her dango, and now that snake bastard Orochimaru had slithered his was in the forest of death. Anbu had found the three faces less bodies of some grass-nin, and that's when she remembered the girl with the long tongue from earlier. Ordering the Anbu to get the lord Hokage she raises in to the forest to find and kill her former sense. She had been going through the forest for some time now than he ran in to someone unexpected. The first thing she saw was orange and then she smelled snake.

"Hey lady! You're the jonin instructor from earlier right, my team is in trouble we need help." Said the out of breath clone.

"sorry but I don't have time brat I'm looking for bigger fish than some genin to fry." Anko told as she kept moving through the trees.

"But there's this snaky gi…AHH!" the clone never had a chance to finish because Anko had grabbed him by his jacket collar and hoisted him up agents a nearby tree.

"Take me to him NOW!" all the poor shadow clone could do was just quietly node in agreement. They were going through the trees at a break neck speed bit it seemed to slow for the anxious Anko. Just as she was about to ask the boy how much farther they had reached a large clearing, and that's when she saw him. His neck was stretched out flying towards a dark haired boy that is till she heard the blond hair boy yeah out

"SASUKE WATCH OUT!"

Time seamed to slow down in the clearing as Naruto reached out and through himself in front of Sasuke both arms extended out in order to guard the Uchiha from the attack. Then time speed up as Orochimaru sunk his fangs in to the neck of the blonde boy. Pulling back he had a deep scowl on his face till he saw her.

''Ku-ku-ku I'll leave him to you Anko-chan." Orochimaru called out as he sunk in to the ground. Before she could respond loud screaming could be heard from the blonde boy as he grabbed his neck in pain.

"Naruto!" called out Sakura as she jumped over to he down team mate. Sasuke was still to shocked about what he had just see to respond and Anko too was trying to comprehend what she had just see.

"Sasuke-kun what should we do? Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelling and snapped him out of it

"Um… we need to; Step aside kid." Said Anko letting her presents be known. Naruto had final stopped screaming and ad passed out.

"Anko-sense what should we do?" asked sakura as she remembered Anko from earlier in the exam.

"First off let me see his neck; dame him." Anko cursed out loud as he saw the haven curse mark already starting to form.

"You need to find a place to hold up because he's going to get big fever and if he survives the night be careful around him when he wakes up if he starts to lose control of it knock him out quickly. Anko told them as she prepared to go hunt the snake down. Once Anko had left it didn't take long for Sakura and Sasuke to find a small cave for the time being. It didn't take long for Naruto to develop a fever like Anko had said and he kept moaning in pain as he slept.

"Sasuke-kun do you think he will be alright?"

"I don't know sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

It had been a why'll now that the two of them head been travelling through the forest eager to get to the tower. Sharingan blazing trying to making out any other teams near them to avoid, Sasuke had Naruto on his back and Sakura was right next to him. They had decided that waiting around for Naruto to wake up wasn't a safe idea so quickly picking him up the two of them started to make their way to the tower.

"Look Sasuke-kun I can see the tower, were almost there." Said Sakura as the landed in a clearing Sasuke was about to reply till. He stop mid step as he was a black clad ninja with a breathing mask, rain headband, and a blind fold on suddenly appear from the ground.

"W-what's going on who are you?" asked sakura as she started to panic a bit at the sight of more and more black clad rain-nin start to materialize everywhere in the clearing.

"Ha-ha your trapped like rats." One of them chuckled out loud. Glaring at the new opponents Sasuke tossed Naruto on the ground as he quickly pulled out some kunai and tossed them at the rain-nin. It had little effect however as the rain-nin just exploded and that reformed himself.

"It's pointless kid." Said the rain-nin.

"Illusion, hm… don't think I'm some ordinary genin I'm an Uchiha." Focusing his Sharingan Sasuke was quickly able to find the real three rain-nin hiding in the trees just at the edge of the clearing.

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower justu." Sasuke called out as he lunched several fire balls at the rain-nin's hiding spot. Seeing them coming the all scattered out of there, but sasuke quickly launched himself in the air and delivered a down wired vertical kick catching one them in the back of the head sending hem falling to the ground. Seeing the opening Sakura raped a explosive note to a kunai and launched in at the ground in front of the rain-nin. The explosion sent the two rain-nin flying through the ear and landing several feet away from them.

"come on Sakura grab Naruto and let's get out of here before those two wake up." Nodding she lifted the blond up and placed his arm around here shoulders as she grabbed his arm with her left hand and supported his body with here right. The first thing she notice was the fact that he was so light he must weigh less than her and she was 110 the second thing was just how thin and boney his body felt.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura was about to voice her worry till Sasuke cut her off.

"Yeah I noticed too he too thing and underweight. "He told her as he scanned the surrounding area for any for enemy's with his Sharingan.

"What else are you hiding from us Naruto don't you trust your team." Sakura thought to herself as she fallowed Sasuke through the forest. After a little bit of waking they had finally reached the tower. Felling vary grateful to be out of the forest Sakura let of a sigh of relief. Walking in the had seen the sign on the wall and after they head opened the scrolls and Iruka-sense had appeared.

"Well congratulation on making it this are you three, w-what happened to Naruto?" Iruka asked as he was the sleeping blonde boy being supported by the pink heard girl. Sakura quickly told Iruka-sense what had happened in the forest to Naruto, Sasuke just crossed his arms and just stared at the all behind Iruka not really seeing the point in all this. To him if the dobe was still alive and not dying that he was fine. Iruka heard all of this and was in completely shock that the three of them had encountered Orochimaru and lived.

"Well the three of you fad it a day before the set time limit was set so just take the door the right and take the stairs and find your selves some room to sleeping till tomorrow." Iruka told them as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Walking the stairs the quickly found the open rooms. Reaching for a door Sasuke knocked and after no one answered he opened the door the room was small with just a bead, a night stand with a wash bowl, and s window with a chair next to it.

"Sasuke-kun… um what should I do about." But before she could finish Sasuke just closed the door in her face. Sakura just stood there for a moment trying to comprehend Sasuke's coldness towards her and Naruto, but she was brought out of her thoughts when a groan of pain from Naruto escaped his lips. Walking down the hall she quickly found an empty room and placed Naruto lightly on the bed. His head was burning and he was sweating a lot.

"He must be getting a fever from whatever Orochimaru did to him." Sakura thought as she reached for the rage setting right next to the wash bowl, ringing it in some of the cool water she drained it a bit before placing it on Naruto's forehead after she removed his headband. Seeing that Naruto wasn't waking up yet Sakura pulled out another rag from her pack and with some water from the bowl she started to clean herself, wiping away the dirt, grim, and sweat from being in the forest. Once she was finished she toke the rag off naruto's forehead and rang it in some water and reapplying it. Thinking about how the fever that Naruto was having she was how much he sweated.

"Well its no wonder with that orange abomination he calls a jacket on." She thought to herself, reaching out she undid the zipper and removed the jacket setting at the end of the bed. That's when she saw them. Running up and down his arms and round his collar, reaching out a shaky hand and hoping she was wrong she slowly lifted his black-tee shirt and saw she was right. Getting up and running down the hall to Sasuke's room she banged on the door.

"What is it now Sakura." Sasuke told her with a glare on his face he had been sleep.

"Its Naruto you have to come quick and see this." She told him as she grabbed his are and started to pull him towards the room Naruto was asleep in.

"Alright the dobe is asleep what is so important." He asked starting to get irritated. Walking up to Naruto, Sakura pointed out his arms and collar.

"Look you see there ever were, and not just there hear too. "She told him as she lifted naruto's shirt again and showed Sasuke the numerous scars covering naruto's body. They were so many scars, some big others little, thick, deep cuts and burns. Sasuke was very shocked as what he was just shown, leaning forward he got a better look at them and noticed something that made him smirk turning around he started to head for the door.

"Wait Sasuke-kun what about Naruto." Sakura asked in a worried voice.

"What about him why should you start to care about him you never did before. You just feel pity for Naruto and for someone like Naruto he's not looking for pity from the people around him. And besides take a closer look all of those scars are old meaning that he got the a long time ago and he did tell anyone about it." And with that he left the room and went back to bed. Sakura was trying to tell her self that she did care for her team mate.

"But you never cared about Naruto back were you were still in the academy "A small voice told her from the back of her mind. Trying to think about a time that she wasn't mean to Naruto all she came up with was different times he yield or his the blonde boy. She just lowered he head in shame knowing that Sasuke was right about her.


End file.
